


"Do you remember that time when..."

by Glandire



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brothers, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glandire/pseuds/Glandire
Summary: They have lots of memories together. As most siblings do.





	1. "...you thought rats under your bed were actual monsters?"

"Wake up, please, wake up..." Still half asleep Ernol groaned and put pillow over his head. But then something started to pull on his sleeve.  
"Please. There are monsters in my room..." Tiny voice was shaking. Ernol sat up slowly, rubbed his face with his hands, and blinked few times trying really hard to focus. Weak pull on his sleeve came back. Elf looked in that direction and sighed, finally noticing his little brother. That kid will be the death of him...  
"Haron... What are you doing here? And what are you talking about?" Ernol's voice was still full of sleep, but also, tiny bit annoyed. To think he had such a hard time falling asleep in the first place...  
"Monsters, under my bed! They ate my cookies, and then made that scratching noise, and..." The rest of the story was cut short by loud sobbing. It seemed that Haron was really frightened by the entire situation. Ernol felt a little sting of guilt for feeling annoyance seconds before. He quickly got out of bed, and crouched next to tiny, crying figure.  
"Look I am sure... For certain... There is better explanation, than..." Ah, the tears were making him uncomfortable, and a bit panicked. And he had no idea how to calm down a kid... Or rather, he had the idea, but it was so very embarrassing... He could not think of anything else though, so in the end he moved a bit awkwardly, and surrounded Haron with his arms. At first, he regretted it, afraid that it did not help, and he just made a fool of himself, but the second he wanted to retreat, he felt little hands clinging to his shirt. Also, the sobbing seemed to quiet down a little.  
"We... We can go and check together. I'm sure there is nothing to be afraid of..." Ernol tried to sound calm, and comforting, but making people feel better was certainly not on his best skills list. Surprisingly enough it seemed to work for Haron.  
"But what if the monsters will hurt you?" There was serious concern in tiny voice, and Ernol, almost against himself, could not refrain from smiling.  
"They won't. I promise." He would never admit it, be he was quite proud of himself, for handling the situation. It seemed that some things still required attention, though.  
"But where are your shoes? You're going to catch cold like that." Ernol frowned, realizing his brother was standing on the stone floor barefoot.  
"There is no time for shoes, when you are escaping monsters!" Stating the obvious tone, almost made Ernol laugh. He tried to remain serious though.  
"Ah... Quite right. Alright then, seems like we have no other choice..." As if he was not letting the kid into his personal space much already, he decided to pick Haron from the ground and carry him back to his room. After all he had, to be responsible, right?

*

"Nothing there... I checked five times already." Haron was back in his bed, clutching on the blanket. He did not look convinced.  
"But what if monsters are just afraid of big brothers, and will come back later?" Ernol sighed. He pointed out that with cookies gone it was most likely rat or something similar, but apparently it did not go through.  
"Can't you stay?" Hope in Haron's voice was so strong, refusing the request would require not having a heart. Ernol sighed yet again.  
"Alright then, move a bit..." A happy squeal from Haron made him smile again. Ah. What are the odds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay.  
> No drama (I think). Level of cuteness? Not quite sure how high, but I hope it at least IS there.  
> Um. Pretty sure it was said somwhere about Ernol being quite "old" when Haron "happened" but if that's not the case, just pretend it's AU (shhh).  
> Was considering writing more in one go, but decided to make separate chapters for every lil idea I had.  
> Hope you like it.


	2. "...I got into a fight for you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haron has a brilliant plan of covering up his brawling adventure, but nothing goes as planned...

It was late. That's why Haron was moving around very carefully, hoping that his return will stay unnoticed. So far everything was going smooth, and slow feeling of victory was starting to build inside him. If not for the whole conspiracy he would even risk a happy laugh. He walked into his own room with confidence, convinced he succeeded. Oh, how wrong he was... 

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Haron jumped a little, surprised, somehow managing to suppress a scream. His heart was beating unnaturally fast for a while too. He certainly did not expect to find anyone in here. But there he was. His older brother, sitting on a bed with arms crossed, and a frown on his face. God damn it. Why now, of all times? He straightened his damaged, stained clothes, and wiped his nose with a sleeve just to make sure, there was not any blood left on his face. He definitely did not want Ernol to see that. Ah, but maybe it was dark enough to get out of it all without a fuss. He had to play it cool. 

"What would you do if you scared me to death?" He asked, trying to sound cheerful, ignoring older brother's question. Ernol groaned and stood up. 

"Haron... Everyone was freaking out. You're still..." He wanted to say "a kid", but he stopped fully realizing it would start unnecessary quarrel from Haron's side. 

"...quite young. You cannot disappear like that without a word of notice. Do you have any idea what could..." A loud sigh from Haron interrupted him midsentence. 

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, you're right. I'm sorry ok? I'm fine. Just... Had to take care of some... stuff. You worry too much. Also..." He could not stop himself from smirking. 

"I bet that EVERYONE contains just of you. Since no one else seemed to be waiting for my return with an angry face." Ernol mumbled something with irritation, and even though Haron could not be sure for the lack of light, he was almost certain, his older brother got flushed there. Perfect. That should make him retreat, right? It turned out he was wrong again. 

"What do you mean by stuff?" Ernol was getting dangerously close. Haron cursed under his breath and tried to bite on his lip out of the habit, but regretted it immediately cause of the deep cut in the middle of it. 

"I said I'm sorry! Do you need to also interrogate me? Just let it go Ernol, I'm sure you don't want to listen about girls and all that..." Ernol snorted. 

"And I'm sure if it was all about the fun night, you would gloat about it by now, without acting all suspicious. Why don't you just..." He got quiet finally being close enough, to notice younger brother's state. He frowned, and tried to catch Haron's gaze, but young elf was looking to the side, avoiding the eye contact. 

"Haron?" There was everything in the simple manner he called his name. Bit of concern, bit of irritation, but most importantly a demand for explanation. 

"Haron... Are you..." Now Haron snorted with irritation. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" God damn it... He did not want Ernol to find out. He did not want to explain it all to him. And most of all, he did not want Ernol to sound as worried, as he did just now. He felt his eyes stinging a bit, so he blinked few times. He glanced at his older brother, and felt even worse, seeing the expression on his face. He did not seem angry anymore. Just... Concerned, and... a bit hurt? 

"Come here for a second..." Ernol's voice was calm, but also a bit tired. He led Haron towards the nearest chair and made him sit down. For a while older elf was moving around the room in silence, lighting more candles, and searching for things in drawers. Haron wanted to protest, since it was clearly roaming through his belongings, but he stopped himself. He knew Ernol meant no harm. Quite the opposite. 

"Now, try not to move..." Haron winced a bit, when Ernol put a cold, wet cloth to his cut lip. 

"Ernol I..." he started, his words bit muffled by the fabric. 

"You don't have to tell me..." Haron slumped his shoulders a bit. He did ask to be left alone, didn't he? So why he felt so uneasy now, when his request was granted? For a while he was just watching Ernol tending to all his cuts and bruises. They were both silent, but surprisingly, Ernol even managed to figure out, the strain in Haron's wrist, without asking a single question. It took some time, but in the end most of the damage was tended to, and Haron was sitting in fresh change of clothes, still silent. 

"We'll have to throw these out. I don't see a point in trying to repair all the rips." Ernol glanced to the doors clutching damaged clothing in his hands and sighed. He was visibly bothered but the entire situation but decided not to pry. 

"If you'll need anything..." Haron grabbed Ernol's elbow, stopping him from going. 

"Wait... Please wait. I need to... I need to explain this to you, or it will be all meaningless" Ernol frowned, visibly confused, which made Haron chuckle a bit. Of course. Always the frown... 

"You'll be mad at me." He added, running a hand through his hair. Ah... Why did it end up like this? Would be so much easier if he could just get back home unnoticed, and then pretend to fall down the stairs in the morning. Well at least he tried to cover it up, right? 

"So... Remember this party few days back?" Ernol grimaced at the recent memory. What kind of idiotic question was that. He surely could not forget that disaster. And all the unpleasantries. 

"I happened to meet these guys, who were talking stuff about you then... And because it made you upset, when I saw them I just..." Anger flashed on Haron's face. He could not stand it. Some lying bastards, trashing his brother's name. Especially considering that Ernol was doing his best to maintain his good reputation. 

"But I think, they won't do it again, and..." He was interrupted, when Ernol grabbed his shoulders. 

"You did what?! Haron! It was three of them, older than you, more experienced in fighting! That could have end way worse than in few bruises. Are you out of your mind?!" Haron smirked, even though, there was a bit of guilt in his eyes. 

"Told you, you'll get mad... And yes, I got beaten a bit... But made sure all three of them were left with a nice memento..." Ernol raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting an explanation. 

"Nice black eyes, for all three of them. Totally worth it if you ask me. Especially since they won't admit to anyone that it was left by Milirose kid, so... I think they should stop trash talking you now if they don't want that shameful encounter to be exposed..." 

"It was reckless and unnecessary of you! Even more so, because I was not upset in the first place. Where did you get the idea?!" Haron frowned, sulking about getting scold. He knew Ernol would be mad, but he could appreciate what he did at least a little. He was not letting that slide. He knew he was in the right! 

"Stop denying it, I know you enough to know it was bothering you!" 

"No Haron. I don't care about them and I was definitely not upset about tha..." He stopped midsentence, when Haron poked his forehead. 

"Uh-huh. That's why you went from the usual frown to deeply concerned one two days in a row?" Ernol snorted, but that was all he could manage. That blasted kid knew him all too well. 

"Oh, damn it all... So maybe I was A BIT concerned. But... That's not the reason for you to take a risk like that. What if something happened..." Haron smiled to himself. All of this happened because he could not stand Ernol's upset frown. But he did not consider that if something turned out wrong, it would upset his brother even more. Way more. 

"I want you to promise me, that you won't get into trouble on my account anymore." Haron smiled again. He saw in Ernol's eyes how relived he was, that the whole mess resolved with just a few scratches. 

"I promise I'll try too. That's the most I can honestly swear. And... Sorry Ernol... I think I messed up a bit." He realized that he did. Ernol gave him a simple nod, and then, all of the sudden he laughed softly. 

"So, all of them have a black eye now?" Haron smiled widely. But maybe, just maybe he did not mess up entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... Not as cute one this one I think. But had it on my mind for a while.  
> I was thinking Haron here more like equivalent of 16-17 yo human kid. So you get the idea. Rebellious teenager and all.  
> Also Ernol is more like papa Lonre should be than papa Lonre himself is (WHAT ARE YOU THINKING COMING BACK SO LATE!?) but I think it might be a bit like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Still some ideas in my head for that. Not sure how good they are but, hope some of you will enjoy!


End file.
